<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】The Crime of Robe/罗布案 Ch1 by xuanl_398_Mary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962940">【米英】The Crime of Robe/罗布案 Ch1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary'>xuanl_398_Mary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刚入警没多久的阿尔弗雷德在街边捡到了一个自称亚瑟的人，那时的他还不曾想到这是一段多么奇妙的日常的开始。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), USUK, 味音痴, 米英</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】The Crime of Robe/罗布案 Ch1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文为半架空世界，仅仅使用地名，与现实各地毫无联系，若有雷同纯属巧合<br/>*本文为米英向，唯一cp为米英，主角米英，有原创人物，人物经历完全捏造<br/>*不定期更新<br/>*有一定非法行为描写，dirty talk有<br/>*搞得自己能写得很好似的（......<br/>*算了，暂时就这样了，到时候再想起什么再补吧<br/>**相信我，是有生之年系列</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch1<br/>
“哦莱姆西斯！小哑巴过来啦！”<br/>
“喂喂！大家都让一让啊让一让！小哑巴来了！”<br/>
拥挤的人群自行让开一块场地，为即将开始的决斗腾出空间。<br/>
“单挑还是一起上？”被称为莱姆西斯的人吸了口雪茄吐出烟雾，就算在夜色中也给自己保留了些许神秘的色彩。“老哥，我们可没这么多东西可以赌了啊！”过路的一个黑人拍了拍他的肩膀，振地他手腕上的金链子也跟着发颤。“别他妈的跟我废话。”莱姆西斯把雪茄掐灭，声音变得严肃起来。<br/>
“哥儿这几个今天就要把他打趴下！都给我让开！”人群被挤开，冲出三个壮汉，其中一人显得特别高大，也好像是头儿的样子。“那你们，一起上？”莱姆西斯撇了一眼，又重新点燃了雪茄烟，继续着他的吞云吐雾。“单个，怕你说我们欺负人！”那个油嘴滑舌的家伙特意看了一眼站在老烟枪旁边的看似瘦弱的的人。“来来来！下注了啊！小哑巴三成，克鲁兄弟七成！”“赌小哑巴！”“克鲁！克鲁！”叫喊声此起彼伏。<br/>
小哑巴来这个地方不知道已经有多少年了，据说他一出生就在这了。也有人说他是被莱姆西斯捡来的，也有人说他是买来的。但从来没有人听到他说一句话，大家便开始推测他根本不会说话，再加上长得瘦小，于是“小哑巴”的外号就这么传开了。小哑巴虽说现在是莱姆西斯的王牌打手，他却总是少点什么。人情味儿，一位曾经来过黑赌场的中国人这么形容的。他绿色的眼睛里好像结着冰，旁人一对上去首先却被冻住了；粗于一般人的眉毛也是把他的整张脸衬得更加阴郁；总是蓬乱着的金色头发因为灰尘和干结的血迹而很暗淡。下手快准狠，灵活多变，诡计多端，所有跟小哑巴交过手的幸存者们都这么形容——大多数跟他交过手的对手早就不在这个世界上了。<br/>
“好了小朋友，是时候回去找妈妈了。”最先上来的是西里亚·克鲁，三兄弟中的老三，中等体型，光头。哑巴不动声色，在手心里啐了一口吐沫，绑上布条，往前挪动了三四分。“打！”在周围人群的叫嚷中，西里亚发起了攻击。但他很快便发现无论是左侧还是右侧，自己都无法找到合适的下手点，原因很简单，对手很瘦小，而他自己的手臂又恰好能防御到自己上半身的几乎每一个角落。他没容他多思考，在猛烈进攻停止的瞬息，哑巴上去给了他脸一拳。西里亚好像被打懵了，稀里糊涂地一通乱打，被哑巴从容的一个个化解。当他再次站稳脚步后，发出了愤怒的声音：“F**K OFF！ALL DONE！”这倒像是自己的悼词。他奋力冲了上去，想要凭借身体上的优势压倒他，却被灵巧的躲闪过去，扑了个空，重心不稳。哑巴看准时机将他绊倒，像只猴子似的攀上了对手的身子，将他制服在地。<br/>
“下手轻了。”莱姆西斯低声地说，当哑巴从他面前经过的时候，故意让他听见的。哑巴没有回话——因为他是个“哑巴”。他看了主人一眼，心领神会。可是今天他的状态实在令人堪忧，没了平时的状态。他才打了一场便吃不消了，汗从额上流到眼睛里，疼得他闭上了眼，就在这时，他放松了，他感觉背后重重的压在了墙壁上，然后随着重力跌坐在地上，血顺着那只闭上的眼流到了下巴上，再沿着下巴尖滴在了双腿之间的土地上，人群爆发出了喊声，欢呼的，也有臭骂的。在场的人群各收个的，没人再去管他，只属于胜者的规矩他还是懂的。莱姆西斯不会再要他，他也就失去了存在的价值，在前方等着他的，无非是流血致死亦或是饿死——他受了太多的伤，而那些伤口仿佛在这一瞬间同时复发，新的，旧的，轻的，重的。他大口喘息着，只有空气是免费的，在纽/约/城里没有免费的东西。暗巷里，他独自一人的身影被黑暗蚕食，月光也忽视了这片法外之土。他将伴随着对死亡的恐惧在绝望中死去，他闭上了眼。那个曾经有着辉煌战绩的地下决斗场的“明星”暗淡了下去。</p><p>“喂喂！第一场啊！第一场！我们来自西/班/牙和葡/萄/牙的兄弟！前来迎战的，是金主莱姆西斯的手下！”嘈杂的声音在哑巴的耳边回响着，他突然睁眼，回想起那是自己的第一战，却因此一战成名。<br/>
休息片刻后，他感觉自己稍稍恢复了点力气，他抬起自己的手，活动了下手指。没坏。他的内心闪过一丝失落。干脆，就这么死掉算了。<br/>
“我们的明星！他战胜过西/班/牙人、葡/萄/牙人、荷/兰人和法/国人！欢呼吧大家！今晚又将是奇迹的一晚！”奇迹的一晚，被德/国人打败。他在内心自嘲。<br/>
“God bless nobody.”他动唇——尽管带着些沙哑和稚气。他再次闭上了眼，等待着他的结局。</p><p>他是在肚子的抗议下才睁开了眼睛，仿佛在庆幸自己竟能大难不死。早晨的太阳照耀着纽约城，给长期阴暗的巷子深处蒙上神秘的面纱，而他就瘫坐在那里，后背依靠着垃圾桶，臭烘烘的。胃里翻江倒海，周围的环境促生不出什么，也许自己会饿死，他望着高楼间仅存的一点蓝天露出了释然般的微笑。他稍稍远离了垃圾堆，往稍微干燥的地方挪了挪，把身体蜷缩起来，这样暖和点，也避免浪费有限的体力。耳朵刚贴到地上，他便听见了繁杂的纽/约：合成橡胶制成的轮胎在蹂躏着快车道，行人脚下粗劣的皮质品在摩擦着地面，犬类动物的指甲刮蹭着水泥的声音……冗杂的噪音让他难以安歇，他只得开始辨认这些令他烦躁的音乐，以此消磨时间。在他快要被这迷人的都市交响乐给催眠的时候，一束阳光照射了下来。他才注意到自己已经离巷末尾很远了，是体内的求生本能让他移动的吧，一定是想活下来的那部分。他抬头望向天空，大概是中午了，他猜测，把身体蜷缩的更紧了。<br/>
午后的阳光温柔地抚摸着他，让他昏昏欲睡——他也确实睡着了，腹中的空虚却还是没被填满。直到黄昏时分，他才感觉到一丝前所未有的恐惧在他心里铺展开来，逐渐吞没了他所有的感官。马上就要到夜晚了。他深知黑暗的可怕，脚下却怎么也移动不了，恐惧将他牢牢地钉在了水泥地上。他不知道这叫什么，“恐惧”可能也从未被他重视——因为一旦恐惧，想当街头霸王的打手也是不可能的。他努力地站起来，迈出步子，走出去，离开这儿，赶快，他的内心在呼喊着。他在大街上奔走着，忘记了自己，忘记了方向，忘记了时间，夕阳下，他穿过了城市的丛林，也迷失在了这里。他在一个公园边停下，依着公园的湖水整理了头发，在饮水台喝了几口水。感觉好多了，他在心里对自己说，接下来是找个过夜的地方。附近的垃圾堆，比那个处在平民窟交界处的要整洁的多，垃圾分类也做得很好，要找到几张报纸易如反掌。迫于面子，他不好意思睡在公园里，虽然那些地方经常成为他这种流浪者的庇护所。“喵嗷——!”一只猫从他面前一闪而过，带着威胁性的叫声，把他的目光吸引到被丢弃的纸板箱上。<br/>
“看上去…还不坏……”他铺平了报纸，再盖上一张，在一个装空调外机的大箱子里布置好了简易的床。也许明天可以去弄点吃的。这么想着，他睡着了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>曾经陪我走过人生一段路程的你现在也早已离去，空留这篇我为你谱写的未完的故事。<br/>他不似我们，是个有头有尾的故事。我也借此想要完结这篇米英的故事。感谢每一位看到这里的你，谢谢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>